


Everything Old is New

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [54]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny doesn’t know when it changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Old is New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Sardonic 
> 
> **Time Frame:** Late Season 2/Early Season 3

It’s one of those things that he gets frozen stuck on. 

Those stupid faces Steve makes. They are. They’re totally stupid. These faces he’s been making up names and titles of for so long he doesn’t know when it switched. In the beginning it was his part in one of their million bits. 

Naming the gerbil, frozen, mixed up expressions of Steve’s, and Steve would, glare and bark, and then they’d go on. 

But Danny doesn’t know when it changed. When that frat boy, hook of a smirk, mocking derision, stopped being annoying and started hitting his gut like lightening.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Sardonic**   _(adjective)_  
>  sar·don·ic [sahr-don-ik]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  characterized by bitter or scornful derision; mocking; cynical; sneering:  _a sardonic grin._
>> 
>> **Synonyms:**  biting, mordant, contemptuous.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1630–40; alteration of earlier sardonian (influenced by French sardonique ) < Latin sardoni ( us ) (< Greek sardónios of Sardinia) + -an; alluding to a Sardinian plant which when eaten was supposed to produce convulsive laughter ending in death


End file.
